The Wreckers
by Sanru
Summary: NeotericAU Perceptor has a crisis of identity right before his entire world falls apart. On the run from a dangerous rebel group, Perceptor makes a deal with the group of space pirates known as The Wreckers. However he still rates his chances of survival rather low because Wreckers seem to live for fighting, explosions, general mayhem, and high grade. Not always in that order.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

Author Notes: The second story set in the Neotaric AU that has been released. This technically starts before the beginning of 'The Destruction of Innocence' but I'm wasn't a hundred percent happy with how I portrayed Perceptor then so I held it back a bit to iron out some of the details.

And yes, pirates, because everything is better with pirates.

* * *

The Wreckers

Chapter One

* * *

"Are you sure you are going to be alright?"

Perceptor started at the voice that seemed to have come from everywhere at once. It was more of a vibration than an actual voice but the concern and compassion were still just as easy to discern. It took him a moment to answer as he wondered how many more times he was going to have to repeat himself. "I will be fine."

A huff from the ventilation system took him off guard and he finally looked away from the viewport to the console in front of him. "Skyfire? Is there something wrong with your internal ventilation systems?"

"No," sighed the mech who also happened to be his closest friends. "I'm just puzzling over a bit of a problem."

A problem, something to help distract him from the events of the past orn, Perceptor sat up a bit straighter, already turning his processor on what could possibly be bothering the mech he was currently riding in. "Is there some way I can assist you?"

Another huff came through the vents, "What would you do if you have a friend that is obviously lying to you?"

Perceptor opened his mouth only to realize where Skyfire was going with his question and slumped back in his seat, "I assure you that I am not lying and, for the finally time, I will be fine."

"Perceptor," Skyfire said as he gently banked out of the aerial route and headed down into the city proper. "I know how much you gave up for this research. I don't believe that being denied by the Grand Council for continued funding and approval to return to the Obelisk to continue your research is not having any kind of negative affect on you. You gave up the past two vorns of your existence to study that thing."

Perceptor gazed shifted out the viewport again, staring blankly at the buildings that were surrounding them as Skyfire descended. "You are correct that I am upset to not be able to continue my research," he said at length. "However, I should not have set my expectations for so high so early. I should have gathered more evidence to support my hypothesis before bring my speculations forward."

"What more could you have done?" The shuttle asked as he readjusted his speed, coasting in for a landing on the landing pad built on the rooftop of a series of interlocking buildings known as the College of Nexus. It was the most prestigious advanced learning center on the planet, specializing in Xenobiology, Interplanetary and Deep Space studies. It was where Skyfire did all of his research from and where Perceptor had once worked as well. "You presented them with all the calculations and evidence that you had discovered."

"Yet it still wasn't enough," Perceptor sighed. There was a gentle bounce as Skyfire touched down and Perceptor waited patiently until the engines quieted down and the belt securing him to the seat unlatched itself and moved out of the way. He stood and turned towards the opening cockpit door, walking out into the relatively small cargo bay. The loading door that took up most of the right side of the room, opened soundlessly and a small ramp extended and dropped down, allowing the smaller mech to walk off the shuttle rather than jump.

He stepped back and waited patiently as the massive aerial transformed into his root mode. Though much smaller than he had been, Skyfire was still two and a half mechs the height of Perceptor tall, he turned to regard his friend as they both started towards the doors that would lead them into the College. "I doubt that it was a lack in your findings that lead to their decision, despite you unorthodox request. The Grand Council has other things that are preoccupying their processors."

"You mentioned something about that earlier," Perceptor frowned. "I still find it hard to believe such a rumor. How could a civil war break out at such a time of peace and prosperity for our race? Its seems ludicrous."

"I know, but now that some of the media sites have gotten a hold of it they are blowing it massively out of proportions. Sometimes I think that they purposely incite fear to make headlines for themselves." The larger mech gestured for Perceptor to precede him as they stepped onto the lift. "Anyway, enough speculation on what the media is presenting, let us come up with a convincing reason on why you should be given back your previous position. Since the College recommended you to studying the Obelisk, I don't see why there would be any trouble reinstating you." Perceptor could see a reason but it was due to his own directives rather than someone else's.

Quite frankly, he didn't want to work in a lab anymore.

-Break-

Perceptor moved through the Market, along a familiar path despite how long it had been since he had last walked the city streets, heading for one of his favorite Energon cafes. He couldn't thank Skyfire enough for helping convince the Dean of the college to reinstate him as a professor and researcher again. After everything that had happened in the past orn, it was refreshing to have some good news for a change no matter how small. It was nice to know that he wasn't totally obsolete.

Still, returning to his former possession had already been met with some cold reception. Starscream had been particularly furious and had gotten into an argument with Skyfire on the matter that had both scientists yelling at each other. It had been a distressing sight, particularly since he really didn't want to return to his old job.

Being out doing field research had opened his optics to just how much more exciting the world was outside the controlled environment of the lab. It had been amazing. That even the most minor mistake could send him into a downward spiral of catastrophic failures sent his circuits tingling with cyberadrenaline. The fact he was left to his own devices for everything from making sure he processed enough energon to ensuring that his equipment would continue to function properly and not having to deal with anyone, colleagues or otherwise, meant that the silence he preferred to work in was never disrupted.

He was bumped into by a younger mech who called out a quick apology as he continued to run down the street, effectively derailing his process of thought. He did miss the solitude. The Market seemed to be almost too busy even though he knew from past experiences that it was a long ways from the real afternoon rush. He heaved a sigh as he entered his destination, it was just another thing he would have to accumulate himself to again. Along with dealing with the other scientists at the lab as he tried to fit back into the niche he had once had.

He ordered a red energon and was waiting patiently for it when he realized that he was being stared at by a group of mechs on the other side of the room. He didn't recognize any of them and, as he met the gaze of the helomech sitting there, he realized that they were intentionally watching him. The helomech smiled warmly and crooked a digit at him in the classic 'come here' gesture.

Perceptor stood undecided for a moment as he regarded the group of mech's now watching him closely. They all out massed him by a lot. One was at least four times his size. The easy going and inviting smile on two of the three faceplates helped to easy the intimidating appearance of the mechs. The third and largest of the mechs wore a facemask which made it impossible to guess his mood but, judging by the hunch of his shoulders, he was either embarrassed about something or shy. They didn't appear to be dangerous.

After a moment's internal debate which seemed to take vorns, Perceptor started for the table. The argument had finally come down to the fact that Perceptor realized that he was bored with what his old life and the prospect of something new. Before his sabbatical on the far reaches of their solar system, Preceptor wouldn't have even debated talking to these strange mechs. He would have ignored them and left the cafe if he had even noticed them at all. Now though, the slight thrill of not knowing the outcome and a general curiosity of what the outcome could be was just a small reminder of what he had out on the Obelisk.

The teal helomech that had originally beckoned him over smiled even more broadly with his approach. "Perceptor, right?" he asked when he was within auditory range. He waved his servo at the smallest of the three mechs who was sitting across from him. Responding to the unspoken command, the mech reached over and grabbed a seat from the nearby empty table and spun it around so it was next to him. He slid it back enticingly as his visor flashed. "Why don't you join us for a moment?"

Perceptor glanced at the chair next to him and then back at the helomech before sitting down in it. He felt rather small sitting at the table with these three mechs, even the smallest of them was about twice his size. "You obviously know who I am. May I inquire as to what your designations are?"

"Certainly, I'm Spinner," the helomech then nodded his head at the largest of the three mechs that was sitting across from Preceptor. "This is Overhead."

"And I'm Rundown," the smallest of the three mechs said sitting off to Perceptor's left. Unlike his two comrades who appeared to be designed with strength in mind, Rundown was a bit lither and streamline. He still had reinforced armor on but he had been built more for speed than the other two were. He flopped back lazily in his chair at the same time as Spinner leaned forward a bit, drawing Perceptor's attention back to him as he spoke.

"I'm not the kind to try and make this sound fancy or anything so I'm going to cut straight to the chase here. I want to offer you a job."

"A job," Perceptor parroted as he looked over the mechs again. The reinforced armor suggested that they were miners of some kind but they were amazingly well polished and maintained for that kind of work. There wasn't a dent or scratch to be seen on their armor either.

"Yeah, a job. We're explores getting ready to launch an expedition out to the Beta Five cluster. The scientist who we managed to get signed on has backed out, I wanted to know if you would be interested in his position."

Of course he was interested. Very interested. The Beta 5 cluster was clear across the known universe from Cybertron, sitting on the fringes of unexplored space. The grouping of planets revolved around a yellow hydrogen based star and several of them tested positive for organic life that had yet been studied at all. The thought of studying those unknown organics in their natural habitat sent a quiver through his spinal strut.

However, he had just retaken his post at the College and didn't dare just turn around and turn down the offer, especially after Skyfire's highly convincing argument on his behalf. To back out from that now would have repercussions on both himself and Skyfire in the scientific community at the College. There was a chance that Skyfire could even be discredited and relieved of his position

and that was something that Perceptor couldn't do to the aerial. Not after everything he had done for him.

"I thank you for considering me but I must decline this offer," he said with a sigh. "I have already returned to my former position at the College and simply cannot leave at this time."

There was a flicker of disappointment across Spinner's faceplates before he schooled his features again to open and friendly. "I'm sorry for my loss but congratulations on being reinstated."

"Thank you," Perceptor said and started to excuse himself when he was interrupted.

"You really want to hang out in a stuffy old lab rather than come with us?" Rundown seemed hurt and shuffled his seat closer and threw an arm across Perceptor's shoulders. Perceptor stiffened, not use to being so close to another mech. Rundown didn't even seem to notice his unease as he pulled him closer. "We're really not that bad. Think of all the wonders we are going to see. This is a trip to the other side of the universe!"

The kid -at least he gave Perceptor the impression of being younger- seemed to leak of excitement and despite himself, Perceptor was excited for them too. He was sad that he could not accompany them but excited for what they were undoubtedly going to see. "It would be amazing to travel there but I simply cannot leave the College at this time."

"Rundown, Perceptor has made his choice," Overhead rumbled quietly. "Don't try to force him one way or the other."

Perceptor nodded his thanks to the large mech as Rundown slid his arm off his shoulders with a sigh and proceeded to pout in his chair. Spinner spoke up again, "Sorry, Rundown can get a bit over excited sometimes."

"It's quite all right," Perceptor slid his seat a little further away from the mech that had his arms crossed over his chassis and trying to glare a hole in the table as he slumped in his seat. "I can understand why he is so excited."

"Rundown is the youngest member of the crew," Overhead offered as he seemed to sink a bit in his seat. He did seem shy and Perceptor wondered how often this mech usually talked. Judging by the lifted eye ridge that Spinner shot him, it was more than usual.

"I do have one more question for you, if you don't mind. It would help us immensely if you could answer for me," Spinner said as he turned back to him.

"Not at all," Perceptor responded taking a sip from his neglected energon. "I would be happy to help."

"Rumor has it," Spinner said leaning a little closer and dropping his voice a bit as if he was sharing a secret. "That you have discovered a way to travel across the universe in the shuttering of an optic." Perceptor froze with the energon halfway to his lip components. He didn't know that his discovery had already made it to mainstream knowledge. He had just briefed the Grand Council on it that morning. "If you are willing to share what that is, it would speed our expedition up a lot, and I would happily compensate you for helping us."

Preceptor set his energon down, servo trembling slightly as he remembered the events of that morning and the harsh rebuttal he had received. "I must apologizes but I cannot share that information with you," harsh words that threw his carefully laid out presentation into disarray. The mocking comments and close minded thoughts of their planet's leaders. There were few who hadn't said anything and only one who tried to defend him. It was all fresh in his processor and would be for many vorns to come. "I never was able to finish my research on my findings."

"We could help you finish it up," Rundown said perking back up suddenly as if his word alone made it as simple as that.

"That is impossible," Perceptor sighed as he remembered the Council's verdict to his findings. "The Grand Council has decreed that my findings are highly controversial and has band all further research on the subject." That hadn't been the whole truth but it had been close enough. Not receiving the funding to return to the Obelisk and being denied access to a Matrix of Leadership had thrown his research into disarray. How could he prove that his theory when he was denied access to an artifact he needed and lack funding to return to the site. "I am sorry that I am unable to help you further," he stood quickly. "Have a safe journey," he turned and headed for the shops exit without a backwards glance.

He ignored Spinner saying his name and stepped out onto the street. The meeting was still so fresh in his processor that it hurt to think of it. Two vorns of his life wasted out on the edge of deep space with nothing to show for it but for a desire to go back to that lifestyle. Back to his solitude, where all it was about was the research and keeping himself online to discover the next bit of data gleaned from the coal black surface.

"Perceptor!" He nearly jumped out of his armor as a servo grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop. His ventilations nearly caught in his intakes as Spinner pulled him to a stop gently. "You forgot your energon," he said, holding up the cube for Perceptor to take.

For a moment he could do nothing but stare at it before he shakily took it as Spinner released his arm. "Thank you," he said in a small voice.

"Sorry about spooking you," Spinner said as Perceptor shook his head, that was not the reason at all. "No, I shouldn't have been so blunt. You have no right to trust me, I should have given you more information about our expedition before asking for your research so here. I insist," he handed Perceptor a thin piece of metal with a comm code scribbled on it. "To make it up to you, any time you need anything, give me a shout. I'll see to it that it gets done."

He looked at the communication code only to jump again as Spinner grabbed his shoulders and looked him square in the optic.

"I'm serious, Perceptor," Spinner said as. he let go and started to turn away. "If you need **any** kind of help, no matter what it is, call me."

There was something about the way he said it, the seriousness in his optics and the tone of his voice that set him on edge. He had been gaping at the helomech when he had took him by the shoulders but now that he was leaving, Preceptor managed to pull himself together somewhat and nodded his helmet in agreement. Spinner smirked as he headed back into the cafe and Preceptor found himself tucking the slip of metal into his small wrist storage compartment as he headed back to his apartment.

-Break-

His comm was beeping again but he continued to ignore it.

It was probably just Skyfire checking on him.

Again.

Perceptor signed and continued to balance the screwdriver on its point, barely touching it with the digits on his servos as it wobbled back and forth on the desk. He wouldn't deny he was sulking. Two vorns. He had wasted the past two vorns. Two vorns studying the smooth metal mass on the edge of their star system was all for nothing. He knew he could petition the Grand Council but he would need so much evidence to prove that he needed continue his studies. It would take several more vorns just to compile and then to simplify that data... More time wasted when he knew he was right.

He sighed and the burst of exhaust caused the screwdriver to wobble precariously. He turned his processors away from that dark train of thought. He had given up everything and let his specialty consume him, just to prove he was right about the Obelisk. He knew that it was how their ancestors could jump halfway across the universe and he was positive that his hunch on the Obelisk was true.

Why couldn't they see and understand that?

He sighed and let the screwdriver fall, listening to it land on the desk and watching as it rolled back and forth as it dissipated its kinetic energy. He really wished there was something else he could do besides starting the arduous task of preparing the petition. He was tempted to dig around in his cabinets for the high grade he knew was in there but he knew drinking away his problems would only solve them for the night. His problems would still be there the following day cycle and he would most likely have a processor ache to help deteriorate his mood even further. Being over energized for the night cycle wouldn't be worth it in the long run.

The door took that moment to chime but he didn't bother to answer it, staring at the now immobile screwdriver. It wasn't until it chimed for the ninth time Perceptor heaved a deep exhaust and headed for the door. He would at least check who it was and then decided if he would open the door or not. A digit jabbed the door camera and he started when he noticed a rather annoyed looking courier mech. He rushed to open the door, fumbling slightly with the door controls in his haste. "I am so sorry!" he half yelled at the now very startled mech. "I-I was caught up in a process and didn't even notice the door chime." He added lamely as the courier quirked an optic ridge at him.

"Um… right. Please sign for this." The mech said handing him a datapad and a stylus which Perceptor quickly scrawled out his glyph on. "Thank you," the courier said as he took back his

datapad and handed Perceptor a standard sized datapad in return. "Have a good cycle."

Perceptor nodded his helmet even though the other mech had already started off down the corridor, tapping the door controls as he did so. He tapped the screen, activating the datapad and froze when the pad displayed the seal of Grand Prime Sentinel before fading out and being replaced by text.

Why would a Grand Prime be contacting him now? He remembered that Grand Prime Sentinel was the mech who had tried to stick up for him in the arguments during his meeting with the Grand Council. Was it possible that he actually agreed with Perceptor to some extent? As his nervousness peaked his servos began trembling with the increase of hydraulic pressure in his systems. He forced himself to take a deep exhaust to help settle his systems. None of his questions would be answered until he read the letter. With a slight nod of his helmet, his systems now back to their

normal parameters, Perceptor began to read the letter.

 _Perceptor,_

 _First, I wish to offer my condolences on the results of the vote today. I can understand what it means to put all your effort into something only to be denied from reaching the conclusion so close to its end. I had hoped that my fellow councilmen would have seen what you were trying to accomplish with your research and permitted you access to a Matrix of Leadership. I am so very sorry that this did not happened._

 _While I cannot act against the council's decision, what I can do is offer you increased funding and resources to further your investigation of the Obelisk. If you would be so inclined to discuss this further, I would be more than happy to meet with you at your convince in the near future. Below is the communication sequence identifier that will allow you to contact me directly. Please do not hesitate to call if there is anything I can do to help you continue your research._

The letter was signed with the large flourished sigil of the Grand Prime with contact information below to his office. Not a secretary but directly to Sentinel's comm line. Perceptor couldn't believe his luck. "Unbelievable," he whispered to himself as he stepped over to his terminal and sat down in the chair rather hard as the abused hydraulics in his legs depressurized. "Absolutely unbelievable."

To have funding and resources, from a Grand Prime no less, was a dream come true. He had never had that level of funding before, not even close to it. The College could never match the funding of a Grand Council member. He reread the letter just to make sure he was reading the information correctly but even after reading through it four times nothing had changed in it. Grand Prime Sentinel was offering him funding and support. He set the letter down with a shaky servo as he covered his faceplates with his other servo taking a shaky intake as his plating rattled. It was too good to be true.

Something fell off a table with a loud clunk and Perceptor jerked slightly in surprise but he didn't move from his position still to overwhelmed by all that had happened in the past orn. It was probably just the potential energy being transferred into kinetic energy in the screwdriver he had been playing with. His processor turned back to its original thought process. He didn't get a Matrix to prove his theory but he was going to be receiving support from a Grand Prime. He would be foolish to not accept such an honor. Better yet, he could still maintain his post at the College while he worked for the Prime. Access to the resources of a Grand Prime and having one of the best research laboratories at his disposal was a dream come true. He took another shuddering intake, giggling slightly to himself as he wiped at his faceplates, shuttering his optics and leaned back in his chair with a soft vent. The future didn't look so bleak and monotonous anymore.

Wait, what was the catalyst that turned the potential energy into kinetic?

He opened his optics only to jerk in surprise at the mech standing before him.

The mech had an oily smile on his face as he stood in front of Perceptor with his servos calmly tucked behind his back. There were three large spikes across each shoulder and his peds seemed

abnormally large compared to the rest of his frame. Perceptor assumed that the mech had thrusters built into them. The mech shifted slightly and as the light played off his armor, Perceptor realized that the unknown mech didn't have black armor like he had original thought. It was a very deep purple that could only be discerned properly when the mech moved just right in the light. The only things that weren't black on the mech were his dark gray faceplates with the ruby red optics and a much lighter purple insignia sitting prominently in the center of his chest plate.

"Perceptor," the mech purred at him his optics dimming slightly. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, faceplate to faceplate."

"W-Who are you?!" Perceptor squeaked in alarm, rising out of his chair. His security system hadn't even raised an alarm. "How did you get in here?!" The mech glancing behind him was

Perceptor's only warning as a pair of servos landed on his shoulders and forced him to seat back down hard. He twisted his helmet around to another never before seen mech holding him in place. A quick glance around his lab revealed several other mechs standing about waiting for something. Something that Perceptor was sure he didn't want to know about or be around for. "What do you want?!"

"Please calm yourself Perceptor," the mech in front of him said causing Perceptor to look back at him. "We are only here to give you exactly what you want."

"Wh-what I want?" There were four mechs in his lab as far as Perceptor could see. The one in front of him, the one holding him in his seat and the two -and possibly more- stationed around the room. The other two mechs he could see were peeking out the room's windows and dimming the lights which only added fuel to Perceptor's growing fear.

"A Matrix of Leadership," Perceptor looked back at the mech he assumed was the leader of the mechs who had broken into his lab. "Along with any financial amounts or resources you could desire."

Perceptor shifted in his chair nervously. How did they know about that? His voice was quiet but determined when he spoke, finally losing the stutter he had developed previously. "What is the catch?"

"Catch? There is no catch. I merely want to see if this Gate Theory of yours is true. That's all. Think of it as something mutually beneficial."

"I do not believe you. You've broken into my home, had me restrained, and, judging by the other two mech who are surveying the outside of this edifice, you're ensuring that there are no witnesses." His voice warbled slightly but Perceptor managed to force it down. Panicking wouldn't solve anything. "What's the catch," He demanded.

"I've already told you, there is no catch. You will be doing research to help the betterment of Cybertorians everywhere."

The purple insignia was reminding Perceptor of something and the more he stared at it the more he began to recognize it. It was an emblem that an extremist group had adopted it as their symbol. The group was devoted to 'change' Cybertron for its 'own good' no matter how many they had to deactivate for it or what they had to destroy. Both the Enforcers and the Spec Ops had engaged them numerous times. Each engagement was more violent and destructive than the one before. There were whispers in the energon bars and over the social media networks about a civil war starting up despite the media and Councilors venomously denying it. "You're with the Decepticons?" he whispered not expecting an answer.

"Yes we are and so shall you be Perceptor."

He jerked, trembling at the thought, "I refuse!" His engine whined in distress as the smile on the mech in front of only grew in size. He tried to get up only to be held still be the mech behind him despite the fact he was using all his strength to get up. "Let me go!" He cried as real panic began to claw through his systems despite his efforts to quell it.

"Oh Perceptor, I don't believe you understood me correctly." The mech purred as he stepped closer, bending down so that he was looking right into Perceptor's terrified optics. "I didn't give you a choice…"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

Author Notes: Yay! Action!

I had some reservations about using Springer's jumping ability considering I've only ever seen it in some of the older cartoons but it suits the purpose in my story so I'm rolling with it.

Oh and I know Springer is a triple changer... but Perceptor doesn't -in fact he really doesn't know a lot of things yet- so don't mind his references to Springer as a helomech. He'll learn soon enough :)

* * *

The Wreckers

Chapter Two

* * *

Perceptor gaped for a moment at the smirking mech before him who quickly stood back up after delivering his ominous message. "Take him downstairs to the transport, remember make it look like you have arrested him. No sense in tipping off the Enforcers right away," he added as he walked away heading towards another mech that was sitting at his terminal on the other side if the room.

"Wait! What-" was all Perceptor managed to say as he was hauled out of his chair by the mech behind him. The atmosphere was forced out of his vents as he was twisted around and shoved hard against one of his lab tables. Servos roughly grabbed his wrists and forced them behind him where the faint burn of energon cuffs tickled threateningly at his dermal plating. He managed half an intake before he was being grabbed and pulled upright again. A hard shove to his shoulder plating sent him stumbling towards the door.

He managed a quick glance behind him as the mech that had been manhandling him grabbed the collar armor at the back of his neck and squeezed. Perceptor hissed as some of the more delicate wires and lines were pinched uncomfortably, unconsciously walking where he was directed in a vain attempt to ease the pressure in his neck. It wasn't until the lighting change suitably as they left his brightly lit apartment into the more drab lighting of the hallway that Preceptor realized that he really shouldn't be moving along without any kind of protest and should actually be doing something to rectify his current situation.

Of course that lead to the question of how. The brief glance he had gotten of the mech earlier made him look like an Enforcer and judging by the grip at the nape of his neck the mech most likely had the combat upgrades and equipment required of the post. He was no match physically for the mech escorting him down the hall. He would have to rely on his processor to somehow escape this predicament which was starting to look more bleak with every step he was forced to take.

He hissed as the mech adjusted his grip slightly causing a separate set of wires to be pinched together wong. "Don't even think of trying anything," the Enforcer growled. "I have no problems dragging you downstairs in stasis."

Preceptor was forced onto the lift that gradually took them down to street level. Several ideas of how to break free from his captor were brought up, thought over and then regretfully dismissed as the two of them stood in the car. No matter what he thought up, the mech behind him had the upper servo every time. He had several upgrades to make him more resilient to any conditions that he might have come across in deep space but nothing ever came close to that of a combat upgrade like the mech behind him. About all he could do was take a harder hit than most civilian grade armor plating. That was not much of an advantage compared to an Enforcer.

The lift doors opened to the lobby of his apartment building and Preceptor was forced to take a step forward. Most likely there were more of these Enforces out front. He was running out of time to come up with an escape plan let alone try to initiate it. No telling where these mechs were planning on taking him-

There was a sharp crack from behind him and the fingers holding onto his neck spasm before falling away. A heavy weight slumped against his back knocking him forward. He managed to stay upright after taking a few stumbling steps while something heavy fell to the ground behind him. As a reflex he turned to find out what had happened only to feel his engine stutter at the sight behind him. The enforcer was laying on the ground, most of his helmet blown off with heavy damage done to his neck and the shoulder armor on his right side.

Perceptor let out a small squeak as another voice startled him. One that was somewhat familiar from earlier that afternoon. "When I said comm me if you needed any kind of help, I meant any kind. Even rescue from a kidnapping attempt."

"Spinner?" his voice still had a slight squeak to it and in the back of his processor he knew he was going to have to reboot his vocal components to get rid of it. He looked at the helomech from the cafe, to the military grade blaster in his servo, to the body of the mech at his peds and back again. There were a multitude of questions that he wanted to asked the other but all that he came up with was, "You shot him!?" His voice was tinted with horrified disbelief at what the other had done.

Spinner gave him a blank look, optics flickering at the body on the floor before he rolled them. He heaved a sigh through his intakes and stepped closer to Perceptor, "Right, look, questions will be answered later just do me a favor and stay quiet for now."

"But-" there were so many questions he wanted to ask and the list was growing by the astrosecond as several theories came to his processor. It was hard to just brush them all off to the side, especially when his well-being was concerned. Spinner cut him off with a shake of his helmet as he grabbed his shoulder.

"Okay, short and sweet version." He said sounding hurried as he focused on something at the doors at the front of the building. He didn't let go of Preceptor's should as he tried to turn to see what it was he had noticed. "Instead of the Decepticon's kidnapping you, I am. Hold on," was the only warning Perceptor had before Spinner stooped down slightly and flung him up and over his shoulder.

Of course, Spinner had decided to stand as soon as Perceptor was in the air. For the second time that cycle the ventilation was knocked from his systems as his torso slammed into Spinner's shoulder. He was fairly certain that the armor had been dented.

Spinner didn't seem to notice, striding for the doors as he kept a strong grip on the back of his thighs. Nor did he notice his discomfort when Preceptor realized how close his faceplates where to his new kidnapper's aft. Instead he barked out an order as if it was second nature. "Blurr, Sandy, I could use some distraction out front."

It was less than a klick later there was a resounding boom from the front of the building accompanied by the sound shattering glass. "That was a bit more of a distraction than I needed!" Spinner griped even as he started ran forward. Perceptor looked about at the shattered pexiglass that crunched under the helomech's peds before he left the lobby and was out on the street. There were several more Enforcers out here, probably like the fake one that had brought him down in the lift, and what looked like a flipped transport of some kind. A few of them were moving groggily as they began to pick themselves off the ground but there was at least one he could see that wouldn't be moving again. Another mech killed because of him. "Give them some pop shots but don't stick around! The actual Enforcers will be here in a klick!"

He was talking into a communicator, Preceptor realized. That was odd. Most communiques were done silently through the array in a mech's communication network unless it was on a shielded network run through a buffer program in a commhub designed to prevent hacking. Then it would have been wired directly into a mech's vocal processor which would require talking to broadcast but the only Cybertronians with such a protected network would be Enforces or Special Ops. Between this and the blaster he was using earlier, there was obviously more to Spinner and his apparent crew than he was letting on. "Hot Rod, Roadbuster I'm inbound!"

He crouched suddenly, almost dropping to one knee, and there were a series of clicks and a whine of a pair of small turbines. Perceptor didn't have long to wonder what was going on or the reason behind the odd sounds or behavior from the mech carrying him. It all became fairly obvious as Spinner sprang upwards at incredible speed, assisted by the small but powerful turbine in his peds and quite possibly a pair of compression springs in his legs.

That was all a subprocess as Perceptor's optics went wide as the ground left a lot faster and further than he had thought. Spinner easily jumped to the top of the building across the street from his apartment, all ten stories in a shutter of an optic. After barely putting his peds down on the rooftop he was bounding off again this time going in a more horizontal direction then vertical direction. Not that it made much difference. Perceptor was fairly certain he was starting to suffer from motion sickness.

Then they were rapidly falling, past the rooftop and the levels of another building. He managed a harsh intake and would have yelled at Spinner if he hadn't land harshly on the street right at that moment. Perceptor's ventilation was gone again and this time his plating had definitely buckled inward that time. He could taste energon pooling in the back on his mouth. Probably a small capillary line was ruptured when his denta bit down on his glossa during their rather rough landing.

Spinner was already up on his peds walking causally across the street as if he did this every cycle. "Hot Rod on point. Roadbuster, I don't think Perceptor is up for driving, would you mind?"

There was a quiet 'no' in the soft voice of Overhead as two transformation sequences kicked in. Perceptor shuttered his optics. A false designation? Who in the name of Primus himself were these mechs?!

Spinner gently pulled him of his shoulder and settled him down into the bed of a large cargo hauler with some kind of boom hanging over him coming off the cab's roof. Spinner hopped up next to him and braced him with one servo on the bed's side wall as Roadbuster accelerated down the street. There was a high performance engine somewhere in front of them, presumable the other mech called Hot Rod.

Spinner spoke again, into the communicator, "Sandy, you and your team get out?" He paused as his optics scanned the road behind them. "Copy that, get back to the ship, post haste. No dallying either or we'll leaving you behind."

Perceptor finally managed to cycle his intakes and let them out in a sigh before addressing the mech over him. "C-could you please explain what is happening now?" His voice was shaking slightly and it had nothing to do with the harsh vibration on the mech's engine beneath them. "I'd… like to know what is going on."

Spinner looked down at him, let out his own sigh, and scanned behind them again. "You'll get a full debrief later but like I said, we're kidnapping you from your kidnappers. Don't worry. Contrary to popular opinion, we are good guys."

That wasn't a satisfactory response. Roadbuster took a corner and Spinner shifted his grip to keep him from sliding about the bed of the hauler. He spoke again after they straightened out. "Alright, I'll be telling you this later anyways, so we might as well get this part out of the way. Just don't freak out, okay? Spinner isn't my real designation, it's just a cover I use when I'd otherwise be too recognizable. My real designation is Springer, second in command of the Wrecker ship, Xantium."

Preceptor had never heard Springer's designation before, nor that of his ship, but he knew what a Wrecker was. The Wreckers were a loosely controlled federation of ships that tended to stick to the edges of Cybertronian space but they were not limited to it. He had been warned about them when he had left to study the Obelisk but had never even so much as seen a diode from one thankfully. They were not very pleasant mechs -some of them were even rumor to have escaped Garrus 9- that tended to leave a swatch of chaos and destruction wherever they went. They would attack another mech at the barest of provocations, they rowdy and crude on a good cycle, and they would raid everything from passenger to cargo shuttles of numerous races throughout Cybertronian space. They were labeled as a public enemy by both the Enforcers and Special Ops.

The Ejoornian's called them something in their native tongue that loosely translated into 'space pirates'. The second term had no real correlation in their language falling somewhere between 'thief' and 'trouble maker'. However, the strange exotic sounding word stuck. Pirate and Wrecker were synonymous with each other especially to the younger mechs and femmes and on social media sites where it was being used as slang for anyone who stole or caused disturbances.

He tried to sit up only to have Springer press him back down. He had planned on doing something but he still wasn't sure what that was. "Panicking is considered freaking out Perceptor," the helomech smiled at him. Actually it was more of an impish smirk as if he found Perceptor's response to his real identity entirely amusing. It was only then that Preceptor realized his ventilations had increased dramatically after learning Springer's identity. "Don't worry," Springer reassured him. "Soon you'll be off the planet and so far away from these slaggers that they won't be that much of an issue anymore."

"Oh and I supposed when you tried to hire me earlier it was to actually going to be for an exploration mission too?!" He had finally started to run out of patience, something nearly unheard of for him but he was quite tired of being hauled around with his optics covered.

Springer at least had the tact enough to look slightly guilty, "You got me there. That was more a way to get you off planet so that none of your friends or colleagues would worry about you and lead the guys that showed up in your apartment off on a wild cybergoose chase. You would have gotten the low down after we left dock."

"When it would be too la-" he never got a chance to finish his sentence as an explosion filled the otherwise quiet night cycle atmosphere. He cringed at the loud noise but Springer had already turned around to look behind them. Preceptor followed his gaze, doing a rough calculation in his processor before saying, "That was near my apartment."

"Headcount Sandy, you and your team good?" Springer said out loud frowning at the smoke that was rising above the rooftops. The smoke was tinted red and orange from what had to be a raging fire below it. "Okay, meet you at the ship." He looked down at Perceptor, "That was your apartment. The Cons just blew it up."

He tried to sit up again only for Springer to keep him down. "But what about the other units? The other mechs and femmes in the building?" They were thirty eight separate units in that ten level building. The couple across from him had just had their first sparkl-

Springer shook his helmet, "They had already killed every mech in the building before sneaking into your apartment, Preceptor. The mechs I had tailing you reported in the Cons movement and we had to scramble to get to you in time."

Preceptor barely heard that last part as he realized just what had to have transpired while he sat in his apartment blissfully unaware of what was happening in the units around him. The couple across the hall and their new sparkling, the old aerial that lived on the top floor, the two mechs that always argued in the back stairwell… All of them were gone. Primus… They had probably even killed the messenger that had delivered the Prime's message to him.

Springer hadn't said anything while he laid there shocked at what he just heard. He just crouched next to him, waiting, and giving him a moment as the realization sunk in. Preceptor played back his last few sentences in his processor. "And the mechs you had following me," he said, emotion causing his vocal processor to crackle with static. "They couldn't have done something to stop them?"

Springer seemed to have been waiting for that. He sighed, "If they had been armed? Yes. But military grade weapons in Nexus are a one way trip to the nearest precinct's brig. Without weapons two of them won't have been able to do much good and the third would have been gunned down from behind while he carved up the mechs in front of him."

The was an odd choice of words. He must've given Springer a look because he shrugged and added, "Drift trained with the Knights of Cybertronian. He only uses swords which you can carry in Nexus as long as they are considered ceremonial." He rolled his optics and said that last word sarcastically before continuing. "They also can't be detected by scanners. By the time they realized that the maintenance transport was actually a Con vehicle and Blurr had sprinted back to get weapons for them, the Cons were done with the other apartments and the fake Enforcers were going in after you. We arrived just in time for extracting. It would have been a fragging processor ache to get you if they had managed to get you on that transport."

He wanted to blame him for not reacting fast enough. For Springer's mechs not realizing what was happening earlier. He wanted to blame himself for not realizing he was being followed around all cycle by Wreckers who were now kidnapping him after the Decepticons has tried that and after they had killed everyone in his building and then blew it up-

As if summoned by his process, the road suddenly blew up.

Preceptor didn't see it but he felt and heard the explosion especially when Roadbuster suddenly slammed on his breaks as the road beneath them heaved upwards. The haulers engine roared as he slewed about before losing control and tipping over. He began rolling side over side down the road, flipping over several times before transforming and arresting the rest of his speed with the sheer bulk of his armor scraping on the road's surface.

Luckily Perceptor hadn't been on board when that happened. As soon as the explosion had hit Perceptor felt the ventilation forced out of him again as Springer jumped on him. When Roadbuster slew to the side and began to tip over, Springer jumped clear tucking his large and more heavily armored frame protectively around Preceptor as the skidded and slid down the road together.

They came to a stop on their sides. Springer stayed still for a moment before moving to get up. Perceptor decided to take a moment to just lay there on the ground and bring his spark pulse back down after what had just transpired. Springer suddenly froze above him. He turned his helmet to see why and saw Springer looking up at something in front of him. He still had that easy smile but there was a hard look in his optics and the set of his shoulders were more rigid than they had been. "Bedlam, fancy seeing you here," he all but growled at the mech he had spoken to.

Perceptor turned his helmet in the other direction to see who he was talking to only to flinch back in surprise as a touch of unease playing through his systems. It was the blackish purple from before, the one who had ordered the other mechs in his apartment around. Bedlam was flanked by several Enforcers that were most likely under his command. "Surprise, Springer," he said with a smile that look like he was being forced to drink rancid oil and like it. "I should have known you and Kup would show up again."

Moving slowly, Springer brought up a servo and pointed a digit at the other mech. "And I should have known that you'd show your ugly mug again. I mean this is what? The third time we run into each other again after I left you half disassembled and going into a trash compactor? Seriously, how do you keep coming back? Should I throw you into a star this time to make sure you stay deactivated?"

Perceptor had been expecting many responses to that but laughter had not been one of them. Bedlam threw his helmet back and laughed. "Oh Springer," Bedlam said with a smile that froze the energon in Perceptor's lines. "I will truly miss these little exchanges of ours," Bedlam then raised his gun pointing it at the mech still half crouched over him.

He didn't know what made him do it, but before Bedlam could pull the trigger or Springer to do more than tense up, Perceptor suddenly sat upright. "No!" He shouted as he put himself between Springer and Bedlam. Every mech froze, including himself, surprised at what he had done. Preceptor couldn't even find it in himself to look away from the gun bore that he suddenly found directly at him.

"Oh Perceptor," Bedlam suddenly purred. The look on his face caused Perceptor's tank to churn in disgust. "I can't wait to take you home."

He wanted to say something but his glossa was stuck in his throat. Springer grabbed him from behind. "How about no, not ever, go jump in a smelter," then he was jumping, with the same power as before, sideways. Preceptor found himself twisted and flipped over Springer as he rolled over something –it turned out to be a planter, they were in one of those small garden squares that were scattered about the city- and then landed on Preceptor who went faceplate first into the ground.

"Hn!" He said as the heavy mech landed on him.

"Sorry," Springer said just before automatic weapons fire drowned out everything. Preceptor knew he squeaked again even if no one else hear him and he tried to make himself as small as possible behind the planter that chunks were flying off of. At least it only seemed to be the edging around the planter. The central part of it was too thick for the weapon fire to punch through. Thank Primus because otherwise the two of them would have some new exhaust ports.

There was suddenly a loud explosion, similar to the one that he heard right after Springer had thrown him over his shoulder and ran out of his former apartment, followed in rapid succession with three loud whumps of some kind of neutron displacer. He recognized the odd buzzing noise at the end of each shot. Perceptor hadn't even realized that the band on neutron weapons had been lifted. Then he remembered exactly who was kidnapping him and settled with rolling his optics.

Of course Wreckers would have banded weaponry...

Springer was barking out orders again as he peered over the planter firing a rather vicious looking rifle at the same time. "Hot Rod keep them from flanking us! Roadbuster fall back, Enforcers inbound to the west and south! Rendezvous back at the ship! Blurr, I need you here, now!"

"Give it up Springer!" Bedlam's voice echoed over the battlefield as the gun fire slowly for an astrosecond. "Turn the scientist over to me and I might let you leave with your chassis intact!"

"I wouldn't believe that even if you swore on Vector Sigma itself!" Springer hollered back, changing out the ammo clip in his rifle during the brief moment of cease fire.

"As if you had another option! You're are outgunned, Roadbuster has abandoned you, and the Enforcers will be here in two clicks to arrest you for the destruction of the square, the murder of forty three mechs and the destruction of their apartment building!"

"That was you," Perceptor snapped, spark aching as he thought of all those mechs that had been killed needlessly because of him. What in the name of Primus had he done to deserve this?

Springer ignored him, "I have plenty of options left. One of which I like to call an airstrike, Broadside!" he yelled that last word into his commlink and barely a klick later he was diving over the top of Perceptor again as the entire ground rumbled as a series of explosions went off. An large Aerial streaked overhead, bomb bay doors just starting to close as it pulled a tight right and vanished down a side street.

Springer was off his back and back at the planter as the aerial vanished as quickly as it had appeared. Perceptor felt tired and the processor ache that was building in the back of his helmet was going to be a big one. This was worse than when he had to do emergency ejection training in case his shuttle had a malfunction entering a celestial body's gravitational field. All explorers and onsite researchers for Cybertron had to go through it and he had only barely passed it after the second attempt. He wasn't cut out for such a rough and tumble lifestyle.

He had just managed to slightly prop himself up behind the planter. Uselessly he tugged at the cuffs he still had on, when something small and shiny landed next to him. He barely had a chance to look at the small cylinder container that could easily fit in a mech's servo before it exploded in a bright flash of light.

Perceptor's vision went white for a klick before it came back heavily pixelated and completely overlaid in red error messages. Most of his systems had been knocked offline. Eighty five percent of his sensory network offline. His equilibrium chip had crashed. Transformation cog was down. Ventilation and circulation systems were barely running at ten percent. A notification was flashing insistently over all those messages. His processor needed to reboot, something he was not doing on a battlefield while two rival factions were fighting who was going to kidnap him.

What in Primus' Core had that thing been?

Springer was saying something but he barely even knew that he had fallen back over onto his side after that device had detonated next to him. It was coming through a wall of static that seemed to be building up more and more in his audios. "Blu...back to...ship!" He wanted to ask Springer to repeat what he just said but about all he managed to do was flop his helmet off to the side. A panel in the square suddenly lifted up barely an astrofoot from him with a tannish thing appearing from beneath it. There was a pair of blue spots that were no doubt optics burning brightly in his fragmented vision.

He tried to warn Springer about the surprise attack that would no doubt be coming when another figure appeared next to the first. The red and maroon blur that he saw said something that his audios couldn't process and Springer amazingly enough replied. It couldn't have been an ambush. His train of thought was suddenly derailed as he was lifted off the ground by a blue and white mech whose features were completely washed out in pixels.

"Have fu...See...ship. Han...fessor!"

That had probably been a warning of some kind. The mech held him close to his chassis as something whined in the background. He had a glimpse of the pixelated teal form of Springer sliding into the hole under than panel before he was suddenly flying along the road. It was as if he had been strapped to a low flying aerial's nosecone.

Lights and shapes blurred pass and became one, overloading his limited optical functions as his program tried to differentiate what it was he had seen. His overwhelmed audios were in a similar position as it tried to keep up with what he was hearing. It was all too much for his already overclocked processor and his systems finally gave up. The last thing he could clearly make out on his rarely used display was a statis lock warning before everything blissfully went away as he slipped offline.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

Author Notes: I actually really like Sandstorm but I believe my perception of him has been slightly skewed over the years of fanfiction reading. I don't ever remember seeing it in the cartoons or comics so I'm assuming that his slight...err… Nymphomania is more a fan generated thing and I know for a fact I'm not the first to use it in a story.

Typically I don't allude to romantic encounters in my stories but there is a reason for it in this story which is why I am including it. However it will only be something mentioned in passing and occasionally used as comic relief. Sorry to anyone actually looking for that in this story, if you're looking for smut I am not your author (I'm pretty sure romance is my worse writing genre to begin with and smut isn't even in the cards). What is included in this chapter will probably be the most graphic mention of his extra curricular activities in the whole story.

* * *

The Wreckers

Chapter Three

* * *

"-again?! And you wonder why no one plays cards with you anymore!"

"I'm not cheating!"

"I know you're cheating! I just saw you pull an ace out of your transformation seam and -need I remind you- we share a spark!" There was the distinct sound of metal striking metal with a lot of force behind it. "You can't hide anything from me! Especially when you're flat out lying!"

The last thing that he had been expecting to hear when his came back online was an argument about a card game.

Preceptor's systems were booting up slowly. He patiently waited while they scanned themselves for errors as he listened to the argument off to the side with only a cursory interest. It seemed that wherever he was there were at least two mechs keeping an optic on him. With no errors to report and feeling more like himself, Perceptor online his optics and glanced around himself curiously.

Though it was rather small compared to the clinics in Nexus, he appeared to be in a rather well stock medbay. There were four berths going off to his left standing out from the wall. Each with scanning equipment and readout screen above them. A CR tank was sitting in the far corner. Several cabinets and lockers were tucked into the walls to free up space. There was a fabricator and replicator across the room from him. At either end of the room were a pair of extra large double doors. Sitting facing each other at a desk that was next to the replicator were the two arguing mechs he had come on line too.

They were faceplate to faceplate, hissing angrily at each other with the cards scattered about the desk and on the floor forgotten. They had matching paint scheme in an alternate pattern. Where as one had a blue torso and white limbs the other an exact opposite. One was supporting a pair of drill points over either shoulder while the other had what looked like to be small winglets on his upper arms but no other flight modifications that he could see. He replayed what he had only been partially listening to. Bond? Judging by their behavior they weren't bondmates so that meant that the pair were split spark twins.

Fascinating…

He must've made some kind of noise as the two mechs seemed to realize they had an audience. "Oh hey," The one with the winglets also had a visor that flashed briefly as he turned away from the other. "You finally decided to come back online." He walked over to the berth he was on, glancing up at the screen above Perceptor's helmet. "How are you feeling? Things are looking pretty good from here."

"Better than I was," he admitted truthfully as he brought a servo up to rub at his helmet. Even his processor ache from before was gone. "I am a trifle bit confused, though. Where exactly am I and what on Cybertron happened?"

"Well...You're going to be debriefed here eventually… but I gotta admit, answering questions is a lot more fun than playing a one sided card game." He admitted casually as he leaned against the side of Perceptor's berth.

"Frag off!" snapped the other mech who was busy gathering the cards up.

"Remember to count them this time. I'm not stopping Whirl from taking your servo off again because you forgot an extra face card in the deck."

"Slagger."

The mech just smirked as he turned his attention back to Perceptor, missing the immature face that his counterpart sent his way. "Now, currently you're in medbay on the Xantium which is trying to put as much distance as possible from Cybertron before SpecOps arrives and starts something." That was the name of the Wrecker ship Springer had said he was on. While he wasn't happy with being kidnapped by either party at least it had been by what appeared to be the lesser of two evils.

"The reason you currently feel and look like slag is because Springer, Roadbuster and Hot Rod pretty much manhandled you halfway across Nexus and then let you get a faceplate full of EMP grenade." He shook his helmet looking more amused than anything. "Definitely not one of their finer moments..."

"If that was an EMP grenade, shouldn't Springer be in here as well?" Perceptor glanced over at the empty berths as if he had missed a helomech as large as Springer when he had first looked over his surroundings. Any kind of EMP wave was not to be trifled with, even if it was a low grade burst it could reset systems, knock sensors off line or -if the burst was strong enough- deactivate a mech outright. Springer in the very least needed a system scan.

"Nah," the other mech was done picking up his cards and had walked over to stand nearby as he tucked them into subspace. "All Wreckers are given a shielding upgrade against those things a while back. Yeah, the optical feed still goes a bit wonky and our display goes offline but we can still fight when one of those things goes off near us."

The mech leaning against the berth snorted in amusement, "Bedlam obviously didn't know that. Wish I could have seen his faceplates when Springer suddenly popped back up and shot him with that explosive round when he should have been down and out."

"Springer shot him?" Perceptor said, unable to decide if he was glad about that. On one servo, Bedlam wasn't going to be after him but Perceptor didn't want to know that another mech was offlined because of him. There had been enough deactivating this cycle because of him and he still wasn't even sure why.

"Yep, knocked him right off his peds but they had to bolt before Springer had a chance to fire again and finish him off. Enforcers had finally decided to show up and no one on this crew really likes being in the brig."

He was relieved and yet wasn't. "Very well," he looked back to the mech leaning on his berth. "And you two would happen to be?"

"Well, we're Wreckers, obviously." It wasn't until the mech pointed it out that Perceptor noticed the light green angular face on both their chestplates. "I'm Topspin and, unfortunately, that walking scrapheap is my twin. He's Twin Twist."

Twin Twist ignored the jab his brother gave him. "Topspin is the closest thing we got to an actual medic on board. Since he was stuck in here till you came online again I figured I'd come and keep him company."

"More like practice your slight of servo tricks on me." Topspin pointed at him, "And I'm serious about Whirl. I'm not pulling your aft out of the fire if you set him off again."

"Whirl?" Perceptor felt like he was missing something and it was growing larger by the astrosecond.

"Another member of the crew. He's crazy and has some serious anger management issues. He's just as likely to punch one of us out as he is to punch a Decepticon." The twins looked at each other briefly and Perceptor felt like he was missing something in the conversation again.

Twin Twist started speaking slowly but with growing confidence. "In fact, you should probably steer clear of the one optic wonder as much as possible. He has a habit of testing out everyone's servo to servo combat regularly... y'know to keep us in practice and such."

"He attacks you?" Perceptor that was not something he had expected or wanted to hear.

"More like he jumps you, wrestles you to the floor, pins you there for a bit and then proceeds to gloat about it for the next breem or two. It's kind of impressive when he goes after one of the larger bots on board and I can't even count how many times he has made Blurr scream like a femme." Topspin paused for a moment before, "Actually… I don't…" He trailed off for a minute thoughtfully before looking over at his twin, "Has he ever been able to get the drop on Drift yet?"

"No he's tried a couple times," Twin Twist shrugged. "Drift always steps out of the way at the last moment. That just pisses off Whirl and it all goes down the ramp from there."

"Your commanding officers allow infighting?" He said that with some alarm bleeding into his vocalizer. He knew that Wreckers tended to be violent...

"Well, it kind of gets boring flying around in space. So as long as no weapons are involved and it's only minor scrapes and dents it's all good. When things start to escalate past that then Kup or Springer break it up. Worse, if Xantium brings a halt to it."

Perceptor raised an eye ridge at that. The Xantium was a sparked ship? Topspin laughed and added on, "Yeah remembered the time she vented all of us into space because half of us were drunk and the other half was playing with ammo and we all got into an argument about the bar fight in the Altian Hub? What did she call that again? A preventive measure?"

He ignored the two of them as they continued to happily reminisce over what sounded like a rather horrible experience in his opinion. Now he was positive he wanted off this ship and the sooner the better. The the unsavory mannerisms of the crew notwithstanding, the Altian Hub was a spaceport outside of Cybertronian space in the Phela system which was in the midst of a civil war. He didn't like arguing let alone fighting. Next time they docked he would try and sneak away. It couldn't be that hard…

Could it?

First though it was high time he got up. He had been running a full scan diagnostic on himself as they talked and the results just came back clear. There was no malicious software installed, no added hardware and no viruses detected. Honestly he had been expecting them to have done something when he was out. In a way it was nice to see that he had been proven wrong. Springer had said they were good guys contrary to popular opinion but he still did not want to be surrounded by these unethical hooligans any longer than absolutely necessary.

He sat up, drawing attention to himself just as the two started getting into an argument about some detail he hadn't been paying attention to. "Take it easy, professor," Topspin said turning away from his twin as if they had never really been talking in the first place. "EMPs tend to make your gyros act up for the next few groons."

"How-" he started to ask when he realized with alarm that he was tipping off the side of the berth even though his systems claimed he was sitting up straight. Topspin caught his arm before he could go over and sat him back up with a smirk.

"False readings mostly," he replied like Perceptor had finished his question. "Your diagnostics and medical scans will all come back good and then you'll be flat on your face plates without realizing it."

Topspin made sure Preceptor was able to sit there but stayed close and at ready as he swung his legs off the berth and sat on the edge. He stood up after another moment only for his knees to completely give out forcing the other to catch him again. "This is ridiculous," he said as Topspin easily seemed to lift him back up onto the berth so he was sitting on the edge again. "How long is this going to last?"

"It varies between mechs but usually no more than a cycle. At the latest by muster tomorrow you should be good." Topspin said with a shrug. "Maybe within the next couple breems."

"Wonderful." As if he didn't have enough to worry about. Speaking of which, "I was promised a debriefing over this situation?"

"Uh… I wasn't aware that was going to be during the night cycle." Topspin said rubbing at the back of his helmet as he looked at his twin as if he had heard something different. All he got in response was a shrug. "It's kind of late."

"The night cycle only began about three groons ago," Perceptor pointed out.

"And we had a mission this cycle. We tend to crash early when that happens," Twin Twist said with a frown. "I think most of the crew is out except for the ones on stuck on duty."

"And there is no officer on duty?" Perceptor said feeling like when he was backing in at the University teaching a group of usually bright students who still couldn't quite grasp what he was explaining after going through the topic for the eighth time. "I find that hard to believe."

The twins shared a look. "You're not going to drop this are you?" Topspin asked slowly as if he wasn't quite sure what the problem was.

Perceptor felt himself sit upright a bit more and regarded the pair with a critical optic. He was not known for his temper but everyone had a breaking point. His breaking point just caused him to act haughty to another rather than aggressive. He took a deep ventilation before speaking in a clear concise tone as if the two were a pair of sparklings that couldn't quite grasp what he meant by the word no.

"I have been kidnapped, fought over by two different factions, had my home and all my belongs destroyed. I am the reason why forty two mechs that I know of have been deactivated. I have been dragged, carried, cuffed, slammed, been involved in a rollover accident and had an EMP grenade go off in my face plates for reason I still am unsure about. Please, would you care to explain to me why I should 'drop this' as you so eloquently put it? I do believe that if either if you were in a similar situation there would be more than just simple requests involved."

They shuttered their optics at him, completely awe struck for a moment by his sudden personality shift. The twins looked between each other before shrugging. "Yeah the explosives and guns would already be out," Topspin said as he walked over the desk.

"You're nasty when you're pissed off." Twin Twist felt the need to point out as his brother leaned over the desk and punched a key on the console.

"Topspin to Kup, Springer," the mech said into what had to be some kind of intercom system.

"Yeah?" Came a gruff voice over the speaker sounding more interested in something else other than Topspin.

There was also a loud thump, rattle and a swear that was cut off halfway before Springer broke in sounding oddly winded. "Springer here."

Twin Twist snickered into his servo and Topspin let out a slight hiccup from his vents before continuing with a wide smile on his faceplates. "Perceptor's up and asking for a debriefing. Well, actually more like demanding one."

"He's up?" Came the other voice again sounding more focused on what Topspin was saying.

"How's he doing?" Springer asked and there was an odd hum in the background. Almost like someone with a muted vocalizer was trying to say something.

"Online and functioning. Gyros are a acting up a little but nothing out of the ordinary."

There was a snort, "Right, take him over to the War Room in the next breem. We'll meet you there."

"Give me two breems. I'm in the middle of something."

"More like in some mech!" Twin Twist hollered before Topspin could say something.

He shot his twin what should have been a reprimanding look but it was completely destroyed by the broad smile on his faceplates. "Roger that. Two breems," he said before turning away from the desk. "Bet you it's Sandstorm," he said to his twin as he took the several steps needed to stand next to his patient again.

"Not taking that bet cause I know it was him. Who else could it be?" A squeak escaped Perceptor and the twins looked at him. Twin Twist laughed at his scandalized expression. "Get use to it, professor, happens a lot more than you could possibly process."

The twins watched as the flustered mech squeaked, huffed, started to wave his servos about wildly as if trying to mine out the relative heat death of the universe, and then gave up everything with a loud gasp. Confused optics went from one to the other as if they understood what he had tried to say in the first place. It was obvious he was waiting for an answer.

The twins shared another amused look. "Perceptor." Topspin said at length. "Word to the wise, it's Sandstorm. Just accept that and don't try to understand it. If it walks, shows sentience and has something that could pass as an interface panel, Sandstorm will try to do it if he hasn't already."

"And even those conditions are somewhat debatable at times," his brother tacked on helpfully.

Perceptor gave up and placed a servo over his faceplates in an attempt to hide his mortification.

-Break-

The War Room turned out to be a conference room five steps down the hall from medical. Preceptor ended up being half carried by Topspin to it because his left knee joint simply didn't want to hold up any weight. Twin Twist apparently had a lack of anything else to do and followed along behind them. Perceptor didn't get much of a chance to look around but from what little he managed to see, he deduced that the Xantium was either a M class frigate or a maybe a light cruiser. He would have to get a better look at the engines or the overall size of the ship to be sure of its classification.

The conference room was accessible from three double sliding doors centered on three walls. The wall it shared with medical was taken up by a large quantum communication screen. There was a large table in the middle of the room surrounded by chairs with a holographic project running the width of it along the ceiling. It reminded Perceptor of some of the conference rooms from the University only lacking the plexiglass Windows that looked out over Nexus.

"Here you go professor," Topspin kicked a chair back and help settle him into it.

"Thank you Topspin," he said as he gave his non working knee a sour glance.

The mech waved away the gratitude as he leaned his hip against the table next to him. "No worries, it's my unofficial function after all."

His interest peaked slightly and since they seemed to have another few klicks to wait he saw no reason not to continue their small talk. "That is the second time that you have used that term in regards to your function. May I ask why?"

"Why I'm the ship's unofficial medic?" He asked. At the nod from Preceptor he continued, "Well cause I know the most about it but I don't really have any training or mods for it." He shrugged, "So unofficial medic."

"Topspin, Hot Rod, Scoop and I are the go to mechanics on board and we kind of broke the duties up based on who knows what. Scoop was good with navigation and communication consoles so he takes care of the bridge systems. Hot Rod's a warp core mechamonkey so he keeps an optic on the engine rooms. I worked for a time on the planetary defense network so I keep the cannons in shape."

Cannons?! Neither an M class frigate or a light cruiser were capable of weapon upgrades. "I spent some time working in the maintenance department at several offices and one of the clinics in Kaon while he was playing with the big guns. I kind of inherited everything else.". Topspin said. "I knew how the medical equipment worked which was light years ahead of anyone else here so I became the group's medic."

Perceptor shuttered his optics at him in disbelief. "There is a lot more to being a medic than being able to repair, analysis data and work the machines in a clinic."

"Oh believe me I understand that," Topspin was quick to agree with him making an almost helpless gesture as he continued. "I usually just patch whoever gets half blasted apart and then dunk them in the CR tank."

That was more than a little alarming. Critical care unit were not supposed be used for non critical injuries. He was about to say that when the doors on the right side of the room opened, interrupting him.

The mech that came through looked a lot like Springer except now he was a mixture of grey, bright green and a yellowish orange instead of overall teal he had been sporting earlier. His rotors were configured differently, looking more compact as the hung down barely past his hips on his shoulders which the paneling seemed all wrong on. They were larger than before and there was definitely coils-

Springer was a triple changer.

The other mechs in the room seemed oblivious to his sudden realization. "You know, with the way he was getting all cuddly with Blurr for the past few cycles, I'm surprised Sandstorm went after you.". Twin Twist said in way of greeting. Perceptor felt the need to reprimand him for that but Springer went with the odd direction of the conversation as if it was normal.

"I think he's giving misdirection and spontaneity a try," Springer took a seat opposite to Perceptor so that his back was to the communication screen. He put his peds up on the table as he leaned back, looking comfortable in the odd position. "It's been a long time since he's actually pounced on a mech when they open the door." Perceptor titled his helmet down into his servo again. "Perceptor?" Springer said noticing the odd motion.

"Don't worry about him," Twin Twist reassured the larger. "He's apparently embarrassed about talking about interfacing in causal conversation."

"Yeah, took him nearly a breem to be able to talk again instead gesturing wildly with his servos and make odd squeaking noises."

Perceptor looked up from his servo and gave Topspin and unamused look. "Here's some advice," Springer said as he crossed his arms over his chestplate with a smirk on his faceplates. "If you're not interested in interfacing just tell him and Sandy will leave you alone. However he is a very tactile bot so don't be surprised if he still hugs you, bumps into you in the halls or jumps on you and snuggles you into the couch for no reason."

"And you're kind of small," Topspin looked like he was enjoying this too much. "So he's probably going to try picking you up at some point and carrying you around under his arm or something. "

That… did not sound pleasant.

Topspin continued before he could say anything, "His left knee gyro is still trying to stabilize itself so keep an optic on it. Should be good by muster so when you guys are done up here just make sure he gets back to medical or where ever without him ending up on his faceplates in the hall."

Springer nodded before waving his servo vaugely in the direction of the door, "Go on, then. Kup and I'll deal with him."

Twin Twist ducked around his brother and clapped him on the shoulder a little harsh than he had been expecting and Perceptor jerked forward with all three hits. Topspin was more gentle, putting a servo on his shoulder armor and giving it a light squeeze before turning to leave. "See you next cycle Perceptor," he said over his shoulder as the two of them left the room.

He felt oddly abandoned as he watched them go. He heaved a little sigh as he turned back to Springer, "Are you going to tell me what's going on now?"

"Kup'll be here in a klick and then we'll get started.". Perceptor was tired of these delays but Springer kept on talking despite the annoyance he knew was showing on his faceplates. "He's just checking with Command one more time in case anything changed."

As if on cue, the doors behind him opened. He turned in his seat and found himself looking at a mech that was smaller than both Springer and the twins. Yet he still seemed to fill the room with his very presence despite his stature. His armor was a greenish blue with gray accents and was strangely dull compared to most mechs. There were minor scratches and dings here and there about the metal plating. It was obvious that while his armor looked like it was in rough shape, neither it nor the rest of him was. He gave Perceptor an almost bored look as he took a moment to size him up. "Well," he said easily around the cygar in his mouth with the ease of someone who had it there for vorns. "You're a lot smaller than I processed you were."

Perceptor wasn't sure how to respond to that.

Kup walked around the table muttering something that sounded to Perceptor like it was a derogatory comment about some mech's carrier. "Orders still the same?" Springer asked as the other mech sat next to him.

"Yup," the older mech then turned to the scientist across from them. "Alright so I'm going to start with our mission regarding you and then we'll move onto how the Decepticons fragged it all up and made us improvise.

"The Wreckers have a contact working in the Council chambers, for obvious reason I'm not telling you who and if you ask I'll level you into the deck right here and now," he said this as if he had been making a passing comment about another mech's paintjob. Perceptor wasn't sure if that meant he didn't care or if he was just bored with this situation. Either way, Kup didn't seem to want to be here any more than he did. "This contact alerted Command that you have apparently come up with a way to travel across space instantaneously by using a Matrix of Leadership."

That was not what he had deduced from studying the Obelisk at all. Had the Council members only let him finish his presentation they would know that the Obelisk was also a necessary part. "That's not exactly how-"

Kup suddenly slammed his fist down on the table so hard it rattled the whole thing. Perceptor jumped and was silent as he continued. "I don't care if you have to sacrifice a rock baby from Vendii Eight to the Death God of Nega to get it to work. That is what everyone thinks even if it is wrong and you're not going to say yes no or otherwise regarding it. From now on, process it like it was top secret or something. Don't talk about it at all and, if I find out you are, you're going to wish we had never met each other."

Springer cut in, trying to defuse the rising tension in the room. "You never finish explaining your theory to the Council and thanks to misinterpretations this is what everymech has come to believe your research has uncovered. For your safety, just don't mention it. You never know whether there are unfriendly audios listening in or not and the fewer mechs who know about it the better."

Kup sighed as Spinger finished. "Anyway… Of course now that the Wreckers knew about your research it was a good bet that the Cons knew too and the last thing we need is for them to get something like that. They're enough of a pain in the aft as it is. You being the good little researcher played by the rules and uploaded all your finding into your terminal." Kup pointed at him, "So, if anyone wanted the data they either needed to hack you terminal-"

"Or convince me to turn it over to them," Perceptor finished feeling oddly detected suddenly from the situation. It was like he was watching the proceedings from afar or watching one of those action holovids that had become really popular lately. These kind of situations didn't happen in real life. This had to be some kind of sick twisted joke or something. No one had even drawn the correct conclusion from his research-

"Exactly," Kup said his expression never changing as he shifted in his seat as though he was uncomfortable. "So there was a priority mission alert that went out to all Wreckers to get you the frag off planet and erase your data before the Cons tried grabbing you."

Springer picked up from there. "We happened to be the closest ship. Scoop and Sandstorm were fairly confident that between the two of them they could hack in and erase the data from your terminal while a small ground crew would approach you under the guise of offering you a job. Everyone would then think that you went off to the Beta Five cluster when really we'd be taking you in the exact opposite direction. The Cons wouldn't be able to find you or your data and any relations you left behind would think you were on a privately funded deep space exploration mission. Everymech wins."

"Except I would find myself on a Wrecker ship after being duped into getting on board," Perceptor felt the need to point out.

"Yeah, we were expecting you to freak out about that," Kup said with a shrug. "But there really wouldn't have been any way for you to stop us at that point. Besides you're a smart mech. You can't deny that after we had laid out our reasons for this you would still be mad."

Perceptor found he couldn't disagree with that statement. After his initial shock and attempt to run away, he probably would have agreed that the Wreckers had chosen the most direct if not the most dastardly way of extraction.

"As you witnessed first servo, that entire plan went to scrap real fast.". Springer sighed, "You didn't accept the job offer and the Cons showed up. About the only thing that did go right was that Drift and Sandy managed to break into your apartment while you were out and erased all the data on your computer. Left a really nasty virus for the next mech who tried hacking in."

"So, even with the plan coming together and in a mismatched pile of sludge, we managed to achieve our goal. Except the Cons know which Wrecker Ship has you and both the Enforcers and SpecOps are in the lookout for you because of your kidnapping.". Kup grumbled a swear and stood up rubbing at the plating over his hip before continuing, "Right now we're doing a hard burn for the Fringe where we won't have to worry about Enforcers and it'll be a pit ton harder for Cons and SpecOps to find us."

There were also a number of alien races out there who were hostile towards Cybertronians and wouldn't hesitate to attack a ship full of them. "And what of myself?" He doubted that they were going to keep him in the ship for any length of time.

"What about you?" Kup said annoyance clearly in his tone.

"Tomorrow we'll make introductions and get you integrated into the crew as a non combatant passenger. While we're in space you'll be free to move around the ship but in port we'll have you in lock down until we leave," Springer replied.

"I would have expected to have been stowed away into a safe house or something, not aboard a ship," the idea of being trapped aboard a spaceship for an unknown amount of time was not something he wanted to experience. At least during his research on the Obelisk he had a time table. "And how long is this going to last?"

"Awhile," Springer said his normal smirk diminishing slightly. "Until we know the Cons aren't after you anymore or we eradicate them from Cybertronian space. Whichever comes first."

"We're Wreckers, not SpecOps or Enforcers," Kup said grumpily gnawing for a moment on the end of his cygar. "We don't have a nice safe place to tuck you away unless it's a room on the ship. Hence, lockdown."

He did not want to just be locked away when convenient nor did he liked the idea of being trapped on board for what would probably end up being a very long time. How was he going to be able to carry out his designated function trapped on a ship? How was he supposed to keep himself entertained with nothing to do? "If I am being forced to remain on board for an undisclosed amount of time, why not just make me a Wrecker?"

Perceptor hadn't realized he had said that out loud for a moment. He blamed it on the distance almost disconnected feeling still floating through his processor. It was only when he noticed the expressions in the two Wreckers before him that he realized he had in fact said that out loud.

"You!?" Kup said looking at him as if he had grown a second helmet.

"Perceptor you are not Wrecker material," Springer said looking like he was torn between laughing outright and trying not to offend him. "You're just way… too… nice."

He wished he had more time to process what he was about to do. At least come up with a list of ramifications and have a klick or two to weigh out the pros and cons of what he was about to suggest but he also knew that if he didn't say something here and now he would not get a chance to bring this up again in the near future. "If I am being hunted across the cosmos I'd rather be ready to defend myself instead of being shoved in a closet."

The two mechs he found himself trying to convince this was a good idea almost as much as he was trying to convince himself shared a look. He decided to press his advantage while he had a chance. "Besides I do believe I can utilize a secondary function to help optimize the performance of your crew."

"You're a scientist," Kup huffed having gone back to that more annoyed and distracted tone that he had before. "We don't have need for a scientist."

"That is my primary function," he agreed before continuing. "However I have just returned from a solo space research mission and am still outfitted in several secondary capacities on the off chance that something catastrophic would happened during my mission."

"What kind of secondary functions are we talking about here?" Springer asked. At least he was looking intrigued by this.

"I have the necessary software and any required hardware upgrades for the following functions to a certain skill level: navigator skill level four, pilot skill level three, engine tech skill level four, warp core tech skill level three, and medic skill level three."

The two Wreckers were looking at him shocked but they didn't look like they were about to say anything anytime soon. Admittedly, a good portion of his backup memory storage was devoted to the required software for his various secondary functions software packets but they had been invaluable to him during his mission.

"How the frag are you able to store and process that amount of data?". Kup had finally managed to unfreeze his vocalizer. Preceptor was wondering why he was sounding mad. "Is this some kind of joke?"

Oh well doubt and distrust were bound to play a part in his claims. "My primary function is the reason I can support such a multitude of different secondary functions. Scientist have larger memory storage capabilities and higher processor speed than most other mechs. I have also paid and had installed several mods that increase both my memory capacity and processor speed. I understand that you would not allow me near the ship controls or engines but I would like to offer my medical capabilities to the crew."

"So," Kup was looking at him again like he had when be had first walked in the room. "You're saying that you'll be our medic if we make you into a Wrecker?"

His vocalizer chose that klick to reset itself. Vector Sigma what had he processed? Considering his options though he really didn't have a really appealing choice. He sighed, "Yes."

"Kup," Springer didn't look happy at all as he rubbed at his nasal component with several digits on his servo. "You know the guys, as a mission they'll leave him alone, as a crewmate, they'll enjoy peeling his plating off."

That was not what he had wanted to hear.

"I'm not agreeing to anything until I know for sure he's telling the truth about this so called medic function." Kup said to Springer before looking back at him. "Well?" he asked with a wave of his servo. "Go on give us a demonstration."

Perceptor queued up the medic software in his system and activated the small medical scanner upgrade he had been outfitted with. It took a moment for the programs and upgrade to be ready but when they were he easily scanned Kup. The mech jumped slightly as the tingle of a medical scanner went over his circuits.

Preceptor frowned at the reading, his lip components pressed into a thin line. When Topspin had admitted to dunking mechs without serious injuries to get repaired in the CR tank, Perceptor had suspected this would be an issue. He shook his helmet and started talking, "You see, the fluid in a CR tank is designed to help stimulate and encourage repair on heavily damaged mechs. If the damage isn't that great and there is a healthy mech floating in the liquid it tends to break down joints, seals and gaskets. Kup, the discomfort you're feeling in your hip is actually several micro tears in the joint itself where repeated exposure to the CR tank has caused it to degrade. If left alone the joint will collapse."

"And you can fix this?"

Perceptor wasn't sure why Kuo was half growling at him this time. "Of course. As long as I have the raw materials required to work the fabricator and replicator I can easily replace the joint within the next few cycles without any issue."

"Is this something that has affected the whole crew?" Springer asked.

"Undoubtedly. Topspin freely admitted to not being able to repair a mech so much as letting the critical care unit do it. If you agree to my terms then every mech on board should have a full clinical examination to locate any current trouble spots and have them dealt with appropriately before it leads to partial or full system collapse."

Kup and Springer fell silent just staring at him. It was a bit unsettling but Perceptor returned the look with a level stare of his own. He had no doubt they were debating over an internal commnetwork whether or not his half processed plan would be an asset or a detriment to the ship. Primus, he was still trying to decide if this was going to be a good idea or not.

Kup finally huffed and pinched the bridge of his nasal ridge. "Alright Perceptor, let's make one thing perfectly clear, our mission is to keep you from the Cons so if we get sent out to deal with them you're staying on the ship even if I have to weld you to the bulkhead. Got that?"

"Very well," he then processed what he had said and amended it. "Err… yes sir."

"And cut the sir slag right now," Kup quickly added on, pointing at him with a rather aggressive jab with a single digit in his direction. "I work for a living, I got a name and all mechs I have under my command use it or else."

Perceptor nodded in agreement unsure of what to say at that point if anything.

"I'm in command followed by Springer. If both of us go down, listen to Roadbuster. Primus forbid if all three of us are down get to Sandstorm or Drift, whichever is closer to you. They'll evacuate you and take you into hiding the old fashioned way."

Perceptor frowned, having a suspicion that if that was the case the other Wreckers probably wouldn't be joining them again. Still he nodded his helmet none the less. A negative response here would no doubt ruin any chance of joining the crew.

Primus what was he processing when he suggested this?

"There really are no rules on board except for not damaging the ship or each other past scrapes and dents. There are a couple extras for when we are docked but those aren't important right now so I'll tell you them later." He glanced at Springer who was giving him an annoyed look. Kup simply ignored him as he continued, "Take him down to Drift's room I guess, I'll tell him his new roommate is there earlier than planned. And get him an access code to the energon dispenser too. Dismissed," he said as he started around the table, heading for the door he had first come through.

The two of them sat in silence until the door closed behind Kup before Springer spoke. "Are you sure you really want to do this Perceptor?" Springer said not smiling now, looking unusually serious compared to all the other times he had seen him. "If you want to back out do it now. It's going to be your last chance. We are Wreckers. We're wanted all over the galaxy and the moment your seen with us your name is going up on a wanted poster too. If caught you're going to be put in the bring, possible even sent to Garrus 9, just because you'll be one of us. The whole crew is most likely going to bully you because you're a rookie with absolutely no combat experience."

He paused for a moment, feeling more unsure than ever before, but straightened up after a moment. If he could go into isolation solely for research then he could do this even if he didn't like fighting. "I understand what I am getting into Springer. However I recall that you said you were all good mechs despite what the media reported. Your actions protecting and rescuing me early have proven that to me. If I'm being hunted, I don't want to be a burden to you. At least this way I can do something to be of assistance rather than doing nothing at all."

Springer was sizing him up now too, giving him a more critical look than anybot he had ever met before. "Can't imagine you're that good at sitting still either," he said in a soft voice after a beat.

"I would probably be out of my processor within the first five cycles," Preceptor agreed as a slight smile pulled at his faceplates.

Springer gave him that cocky grin again as he popped up from his seat. "Right then, if you're sure?" He waited until Preceptor gave him another nod before gesturing him to follow. Preceptor stood slowly, testing his knee carefully to make sure he wouldn't fall over before moving to join Springer at the door he had first come through. "Your energon dispenser number is seven six three two. You get a full cube a cycle. I'd suggest taking a ration at muster and grabbing the other one at the start of the night cycle or pretty close to that."

They walked side by side out into the hall and down pass the medical room while Springer spoke and pointed things out along the way. "After muster next cycle, you and I'll discuss a rotation to get everyone in for a full scan. This is the armory, weapons repair and firing range. You'll work with Roadbuster a bit over the next few cycles to find an appropriate weapon for you to use and carry. Keep it with you always, we tend to find trouble everywhere and in the most unlikely of spots."

He stopped at the next door they came too. "This is the lift that goes between decks. There's another like this on the other side of the ship and there is a large cargo elevator in the shuttle bay that goes down to the hold." The door soundlessly slid opened and they stepped inside.

Springer kept talking as the lift dropped. "We all take shifts doing various chores and tasks but there tends to be a lot of down time during space flights. Expect pranks to be played, mock fights in the hall, holovids groons and the occasional loud party in the rec room with copious amounts of homebrewed highgrade and the occasional recreational drug being passed around." He looked down at him and paused, "There's a good chance that the crew will leave you alone until you're carrying weapons but that's not a guarantee. Keep that in your processor."

The lift stopped and let them out into a hall similar to the one they just left. "That's the rec room," he said as they started down the hall and passed another large set of doors. "Muster is held there three breems into the day cycle. Attendance is mandatory. If you're late don't be surprised at the ridicule or being dragged out of your berth or from your station by whoever is sent to retrieve you. Usually pains are taken to make it as obnoxious and painful as possible. Word to the wise, just don't be late."

"Washracks," he said as they continued down the hall. "We're not on restrictions so have at it as many times as you want. . My room," he pointed to the door next to the washracks and then to the door right across from it. "Sandstorm's room.". They came to a corner and he pointed to the door next to Sandstorms before the rounded the corner, "That's Roadbuster's and Broadside's room.

"And this is going to be yours and Drift's room," he said as they came to the first door around the corner. There was a large double door a little ways down the hall he was curious about but Springer kept right on talking. "You're going to have to ask Drift for the door code," Springer must've had an override as the door slid open after he typed a few keys into the control pad.

The room was fairly drab but about what he would have expected for any military ship's stateroom. There was a pair of double stacked recharge berths in the far corner with a desk directly ahead of them. Next to the door was a pair of tall lockers and then another desk on the far side of them. There was a small shelf on the wall in the alcove made by each of the recharge berths. The room was rather small but could easily have three or four typical sized mechs standing in it comfortably without any mech invading another's space.

"Drift has the top bunk, the far locker and the desk on the far side of the room. You get the rest.". Perceptor walked into the rather barren looking room. It hardly looked lived in.

"Drift's currently on duty up on the bridge, Kup'll be informing him that you're in here," Springer said from where he stood in the doorway. "Drifts fairly respectable if a bit odd. He has a habit of sleeping up high and weird places so don't be surprised if you see him up on top of the lockers or in them or in the vents."

There was something about his tone that made Perceptor uneasy. "You don't like Drift?" He asked tentatively.

Springer seems surprised before shaking his head. He huffed, "Overall he's a good mech and has proven himself to be a loyal to the crew more than once but he came from a shadowy past and there are somethings I real have a hard time forgetting." He nodded towards the bunk, "Get some rest Perceptor. I'll see you at muster."

The door slid shut behind him but instead of laying down like he should Perceptor took a moment to open what was now his locker and look in the small drawer in his desk. Like he had expected nothing was in either spot. He sighed and stepped over to his berth, glancing briefly at the empty shelf before sitting on in so that his back strut was to the wall and he could look over the barren room.

He had nothing.

Everything he had worked for, everything he had earned was gone. His apartment was gone. His belongs were gone. His research… his friends… he had lost everything.

But at least he had not lost his spark.

He shuttered his optics and took time to grieve for the mechs he had shared a building with, wishing there was some way he could apologize to them. To explain that he hadn't known what was going to happen and if he had known he never would have returned to Cybertron in the first place.

He took a harsh ventilation and laid down but it took him awhile before he was able to initiate a recharge cycle.


End file.
